


comeback kid says hello

by ebobulochka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka
Summary: один мёртв, другой поехал, два весёлых гуся.





	comeback kid says hello

**Author's Note:**

> оос, чушь, ау в каноне.  
не перечитывала это с первой выкладки в 2018 году и вам не советую.  
название позаимствовано.

— Я умер, пытаясь упрятать это чудовище за решётку, — шипит Росинант; лицо искажено злостью. — Как можете вы принимать его на свою сторону, я отдал жизнь на вашем задании, а вы так торопитесь вылизать зад Мировому правительству, что даже не хотите почтить мою память? Его — шичибукаем? Значит, я сдох ни за что, папочка Сенгоку? Может, мне стоило остаться с братом — он такая же дрянь, как вы, но он по крайней мере мне не врал!..  
Лицо у Сенгоку, видно даже через цветные линзы очков, серое и неподвижное, будто окаменевшее. Такое, каким положено быть лицу великого Будды.  
— Или как там он вас называл — начальником? шефом? сутенёром? — угадывает Дофламинго. Росинант висит на нитях, безмолвный и неподвижный.  
— Не называл. — Голос у Сенгоку тоже камень, крошащийся от тысячелетий. — Не выражался в присутствии старших по званию.  
— Вы заслали ребёнка в пиратское логово! — кричит Росинант не своим голосом, подняв голову. Дофламинго лениво барабанит пальцами по столешнице, и Росинант кривляется, дёргано пританцовывает, вскидывая то руки, то ноги и склоняя голову к левому плечу. — Конечно, он набрался там плохих слов! Дурных манер! Преступных наклонностей!  
Плечи Росинанта обессиленно поникают, рука движется к груди, накрывает широкой ладонью сразу несколько багровых клякс на рубашке.  
— Свинца, — говорит он тише, и выходит почти вопросительно, жалобно, жалко.  
— Последние полгода, я слышал, он совсем сорвался с цепи и жёг больницы по всему Северному морю, — сообщает Дофламинго доверительным полушёпотом. — Похоже, вы гонялись не за тем Донкихотом, а?  
Цуру сидит, сложив руки на груди. Уголки рта бесстрастно опущены вниз, глаза прикрыты — может быть, брезгует видеть Дофламинго, может, не хочет видеть лицо покойника. Может быть, боится выдать свою бессильную ярость — Дофламинго надеется, что она чувствует ярость, что он здесь такой не один.  
Дофламинго улыбается в её невидящее лицо шире, злее и жизнерадостней.  
Он бьёт даже не наугад — лупит по воздуху во все стороны, как ввязавшийся в драку пьяница, да он и есть пьян — успехом, безнаказанностью и не находящим выхода бешенством. В другое время он бы вёл себя умнее, держал голову холодной и не показывал слабость, пусть даже беззубым старым шавкам.  
В другое время у него перед глазами не стояло бы незнакомое лицо, серьёзное и хмурое, без всякого грима и тёмных очков, такое, каким оно было в личном деле №01746.  
— У меня тоже есть условие, — просит Дофламинго с издевательским смирением, гладит наклонившегося к нему клона по щеке, перечёркивая нарисованную улыбку. — Не переманивайте у меня хотя бы этого брата.  
Лупит по воздуху, пытаясь задеть хоть кого-нибудь и, как оно бывает в пьяной драке, промахиваясь, сам у себя выбивает землю из-под ног, выбивает воздух из груди осознанием, насколько жалко выглядит эта бессмысленная и мелочная месть.  
Даже тиснёный золотом указ Мирового правительства, подтверждающий его, Дофламинго, новый статус, не приносит удовлетворения — слишком дёшево для успеха, слишком просто достался. Дофламинго небрежно выдёргивает его из рук дозорного, прервав оглашение своих новых обязанностей на “обязуется посещать назначаемые Правительством или командованием Дозора собрания Семи...”.  
— Непременно, — обещает он. — Сегодня было так весело, ни за что не пропущу ваше следующее чаепитие. Большое спасибо, до новых встреч, Роси, скажи папочке “до свидания”.  
С грохотом отодвигает стул и уходит, не оборачиваясь.  
У двери клон преувеличенно неуклюже спотыкается, зацепившись ногой о порог.

Если тянуть за нити совсем незаметно, то обман неотличим от реальности. Можно поверить, что Роси настоящий, и сам устало падает в кресло, вытаскивает сигарету из пачки, подкуривает и выдыхает дым вверх долгой струёй, откинув назад голову.  
Жаль, здесь некого обманывать, кроме самого Дофламинго.  
— Это зачем? — спрашивает Требол, наклонив голову набок; слизь, качнувшись, на мгновение изгибается перевёрнутым вопросительным знаком.  
— Люблю наслаждаться чужим чувством вины, — говорит Дофламинго.  
Требол не говорит, что своё собственное он, очевидно, любит не меньше.  
— А ещё на этих собраниях ужасно скучно и полно дозорных. Подумаешь, сделал одним больше.  
Требол не говорит, что собрание закончилось два часа назад в полусотне морских миль отсюда.  
— Мне раньше даже в голову не приходило сделать клона и управлять им, а сейчас думаю — какая удобная идея, стоило сообразить раньше. Интересно, сколько я смогу его поддерживать? Может, стоит проверить прямо сейчас, как думаешь?  
— Как хочешь, Доффи, — говорит Требол. Разумеется, потому что Доффи всегда получает, что хочет.  
Нужно только признать, что он этого хочет.  
Дофламинго закрывает глаза, вытягивает ноги, сползает в кресле чуть ниже и говорит вслух:  
— Да. Пожалуй, стоит. — И добавляет, когда Требол не торопится уходить: — Передай детям, пусть не пугаются.  
Требол оставляет его одного. Или — их одних, если в полудрёме принять ощущение присутствия, запах сигаретного дыма и потрескивание пламени за желаемое.  
Потрескивание пламени.  
Дофламинго приоткрывает глаза. Там, куда падал пепел с позабытой сигареты, теперь перемигиваются весёлые язычки огня.  
— Роси, — с привычным недовольством вздыхает Дофламинго.  
Неживые глаза смотрят безразлично и пусто, и совсем не виновато.  
Когда они оба выходят к ужину, дети, конечно, не пугаются. Дети, как и положено в их возрасте, приходят в восторг при виде такой большой и мастерски сделанной куклы — особенно когда Дофламинго, потакая их плохо скрываемому нетерпению, заставляет фальшивого Роси с размаху приложиться лицом о пол. Восхищённые вскрики и смех перекрывают разговоры взрослых и звон расставляемой посуды, словно внезапно нашлась любимая игрушка, которая была, казалось, потеряна безвозвратно. Словно Дофламинго не единственный, кому его не хватало.  
— А пинаться, как тот, он тоже умеет? — спрашивает Детка, сияя лицом.  
Молча, как положено Росинанту в этой семье, клон подхватывает её за шиворот и вскидывает к потолку — а затем аккуратно ловит. Детка визжит от восторга, Буйвол подпрыгивает и вцепляется в перья, пытаясь взобраться клону на плечи.  
— Молодой господин, давайте оставим его себе!  
— Да, он нравится мне гораздо больше прежнего!  
Дофламинго ослабляет нити, и клон без предупреждения валится на спину, придавив хохочущего Буйвола.  
— Да, — говорит Дофламинго негромко, — да, мне тоже.

Больше новый Росинант не произносит ни слова. Заставлять его говорить — бесполезная трата усилий и было бы слишком похоже на помутнение рассудка. Да и вообще, в лучших воспоминаниях Дофламинго о нём он всегда молчал.  
Безмолвный и верный, Роси теперь следует за ним везде, в любой бой, на любые сделки. Управлять клоном легко: если правильно держать нити, достаточно лёгкого движения пальцев — и Роси послушается. Иногда Дофламинго, забываясь, жестикулирует, и клон неуклюже ударяется о мебель и стены или валится с ног, к искреннему удовольствию детей. Иногда Дофламинго, должно быть, шевелит рукой во сне, потому что, проснувшись, обнаруживает Роси совсем не в той позе, в которой оставил: наклонившись вперёд, уперев локти в колени, тот смотрит на него пристально и неподвижно, и именно этот взгляд, осознаёт Дофламинго сонно, его разбудил.  
В этом нет ничего нового; прошлый Росинант тоже так делал, если возвращался ночью, пропахший кровью и гарью — заходил в его спальню или капитанскую каюту, усаживался напротив и неподвижно ждал, пока Дофламинго разбудит тяжёлое ощущение чужого присутствия. Иногда, дождавшись, молча отчитывался и сваливал к себе, иногда, если Дофламинго просил, подходил, скидывал ботинки и шубу и забирался в постель — неуклюже, напряжённо, словно деревянный, обнимал Дофламинго негнущейся рукой и потом, расслабляясь, тепло выдыхал под ключицы. Можно было и сейчас поманить его, и он бы пришёл беспрекословно, как тогда — лучше, чем тогда.  
Ничего подобного Дофламинго, конечно, не делает.  
Ещё позже Дофламинго находит в нём идеального партнёра для спарринга: словно тень, Роси следует за каждым его движением, делает выпад в то же самое мгновение, когда Дофламинго уклоняется, вскидывает руку, перехватывая удар ещё на замахе. Он неожиданно быстрый и ловкий, но это приятная неожиданность, и скоро голову затопляет весёлым азартом. Дофламинго уходит от очередной атаки, а затем, вдруг вспомнив, что Роси должен быть неуклюжим, ухмыляется и роняет его на землю. Случайно или нет, клон ставит ему подножку, и оба катятся по земле, и Дофламинго, не выдержав, смеётся, приподнимаясь над ним на руках —  
— и вдруг его окатывает ледяной тяжестью, словно в одно мгновение кто-то швырнул его на дно океана и обрушил сверху всю толщу воды, огромный массив, который никогда не был согрет солнечным светом.  
В руке клон сжимает пистолет, выхваченный у него, Дофламинго, из-за пояса, и он застыл вместе с Дофламинго, безвольная кукла с мягким пальцем на спусковом крючке, но лицо у него — точь-в-точь как тогда, когда "я коммандер Морского Дозора", личный номер, бла-бла, пошёл нахер, преступник, не брат ты мне больше.  
Очень аккуратно — и кажется, что нить поддаётся с усилием — Дофламинго тянет его руку с пистолетом вверх, приставляет к его же собственному виску и, стиснув зубы, дёргает палец.  
Выстрел прошибает насквозь, голова взрывается ошмётками нитей и покорёженным комочком свинца. Клон смотрит всё так же решительно и спокойно. Усилием воли Дофламинго останавливает себя от того, чтобы выстрелить ещё раз и ещё.  
Это просто безвольная кукла, говорит он себе. Она не могла ничего сделать сама. Просто он стал слишком хорошо ей управлять.  
Однако случай подаёт ему идею, и план “Дрессроза” входит в финальную стадию. Идея безукоризненна, но Дофламинго на всякий случай проверяет ещё раз — просто чтобы отточить мастерство. Чтобы всё было идеально. В конце концов, не каждый день они возвращаются домой.  
Постоянное поддержание клона не проходит даром — Дофламинго обнаруживает, что может контролировать и самого Лили Пьюта, и два с лишним десятка его людей одновременно с поразительной лёгкостью, не отвлекаясь от разговора. Немаленькая банда оружейников уничтожает сама себя всего за несколько минут; присутствовавшим членам Семьи остаётся только забрать товар.  
— Я назову её “Паразитом”, — говорит Дофламинго вслух.  
— В честь Роси? — ухмыляется Диаманте.  
— Разумеется, — соглашается Дофламинго и хлопает клона по плечу, — это ведь он помог мне её усовершенствовать. Полагаю, он будет очень рад, когда именно она поможет нам вернуть Дрессрозу.  
Требол довольно хихикает.

После Миньона Верго пересказал ему донесение Росинанта. В нём подробно описывались его, Дофламинго, планы на Дрессрозу — и лишь вскользь упоминались дьявольские фрукты, нелегальное оружие и “обозначенные ранее маршруты”.  
Другими словами, донесение было явно не первым — но фрукты исправно находили своих покупателей, поставки оружия в небольшое королевство на архипелаге Кайман шли бесперебойно, и даже в годы шпионства Росинанта Дозор появлялся на горизонте, конечно, подозрительно часто — но всё же далеко не так часто, как мог бы. Словно всё это были пустяки, неважные шалости, за которые можно было припугнуть, но не стоило усилий брать, словно только один Роси и видел в нём потенциальную угрозу, а прочие в Дозоре считали его мелкой рыбёшкой и ждали, пока он начнёт играть по-крупному, а до тех пор отмахивались — сообщение получено, коммандер Донкихот, продолжайте наблюдение. Возможно, вам стоило прислушиваться к своему шпиону, если вы ценили его жизнь, думал Дофламинго, и от злой улыбки сводило губы. Он вообще слишком много об этом думал, когда думать было уже поздно и пора было забывать.  
А Коммандер Донкихот послушно продолжал наблюдение.  
— И всё-таки, — спросил его Дофламинго однажды, — где ты был столько лет?  
“Где ТЫ был столько лет?” — написал в ответ Роси, подчеркнул “ТЫ” двумя дёргаными линиями, подумал и добавил третью. Они оба в тот вечер были порядком пьяны — или, может быть, он был пьян, а Роси успешно делал вид. Это подозрение, конечно, пришло к нему много позже, когда он вспоминал все проведённые вместе минуты и дни и в каждом из них искал в своей памяти фальшь. Но для тогдашнего Дофламинго — они оба были пьяны, и Роси, раскрасневшийся, без шубы, в расстёгнутой рубашке, сидел на полу, прислонившись к его ноге, откинув голову ему на колено. Вроде бы, свалился на пол получасом раньше, да так и остался сидеть, дескать, там прохладнее.  
— Я-то путешествовал, — ответил Дофламинго. — Добыл корабль, собрал команду, заработал себе репутацию…  
Роси схватил блокнот, ожесточённо исцарапал страницу и сунул ему под нос.  
“Короля свалки?”  
— Ты ходишь по краю, — демонстративно обиделся Дофламинго.  
“Это ты ходишь по краю”, — написал Роси. — “По краю жизни.”  
Когда он был — или притворялся — пьяным, в нём просыпалась эта дерзость, это безудержное стремление нахамить хоть старшему по званию, хоть старшему брату. Дофламинго это возмущало и восхищало одновременно; Роси вдруг казался ему уже не угрюмым и замкнутым, самым близким в Семье, но самым далёким от него человеком — эта наглая своевольность вдруг обнажала в них полузабытое кровное родство и смутно напоминала о детстве. Ему нравился такой Роси, его к нему тянуло неудержимо — раздеть от шелухи, слой за слоем снимая всё это незнакомое и неприятное, чем Роси обзавёлся вдали от него, и найти под всем того брата, которого помнил — хотел бы помнить.  
Дофламинго протянул руку, чтобы коснуться, и Росинант впихнул в неё блокнот.  
“Помнишь, когда мы жили на помойке? И ты клялся, что выберешься и всем им покажешь, кто настоящий король? А сейчас ты гордишься — чем, что сменил одну свалку на другую?”  
— Я помню, — сказал Дофламинго. — Это изменится.  
Роси даже поднялся с задницы на колени, отпихнул его ногу в сторону, навалился, уместил блокнот на его бедре, чтобы не писать на весу.  
“Это твоя семья тебе так говорит?”  
Нарисованная улыбка надломилась, Роси смотрел презрительно и хмуро.  
— Ревнуешь? — догадался вдруг Дофламинго.  
“Конечно”, — ляпнул Роси, — “бросай их всех к морскому дьяволу, давай останемся вдвоём. Давно пора.”  
И потянулся к нему с пола, заглядывая в глаза; на лице его читалось гранитной твёрдости упрямство. В другое время такое открытое пренебрежение к нерушимому закону не сошло бы ему с рук; но в тот момент оно только показалось трогательным. Дофламинго вело желание быть ближе, внезапное и требовательное, и он дёрнул Роси за руку, притягивая ещё ближе к себе.  
“Ты достоин другого”, — написал Роси, уперев блокнот ему в плечо.  
Проблема с Роси была в том, что он даже не врал. Ему не приходилось — Дофламинго сам радостно обманывался, вёлся на подначки, видел в двусмысленных фразах то, что хотел видеть, и был кретином.  
— Мы достойны, — поправил он, втащив Роси себе на колени — как в детстве, когда тот прижимался к нему и вис на шее, и в груди становилось тепло и тесно, как будто бы от гордости, что его так любят. Сейчас тепло разгоралось сильнее, и желание близости почти граничило с похотью. Роси недовольно поёрзал, пытаясь удобнее устроить ноги, и Дофламинго машинально придержал его, чтобы не свалился, да так и оставил руки на заднице. — И мы получим своё.  
“И когда?” — спросил Роси.  
И Дофламинго рассказал, когда. Дофламинго рассказал как, и где, и каким способом, всё, что от второго Корасона, разумеется, не скрывали, но до этого почему-то не удосужились рассказать.  
Именно эти сведения Росинант посчитал достаточно важными, чтобы слить Дозору ценой собственной жизни. Дофламинго не знал, почему. Может, информация тянула на достаточно жирную, чтобы Дозор наконец-то зашевелился всерьёз. Может быть, они на самом деле были не так уж непохожи, и Росинант, как и он сам, считал себя законным наследником Дрессрозы и потому пытался вмешаться и переписать её судьбу. Дофламинго не знал и не знает до сих пор, и ему плевать.  
Он просто находит смешным то, что собирается сделать.

И когда они входят в Дрессрозу, готовую пасть к их ногам и умолять взять её в рабыни, именно Роси бросает сигарету, от которой занимается пожар. На первый взгляд небольшой вклад в их победу, именно он добивает сломленный дух города, и Дофламинго гордится этим Росинантом, как никогда не гордился настоящим.  
За месяцы он научился управлять им в совершенстве; должно быть, клон слушается малейшего движения пальцев, даже неосознанного, как будто бы подчиняется одной только мысли. Этот Росинант, думает Дофламинго иногда, куда лучше прошлого, дети были правы.  
— Я же тебе обещал, — говорит ему Дофламинго.  
“Я знал, что ты сдержишь обещание”, — пишет Роси. Улыбается в ответ, искренне и широко, и добавляет: — “Мой король.”  
Дофламинго шагает вперёд и целует его.  
Утренних газет, которые воспоют изменившуюся историю, ждать ещё несколько часов, нерастраченный азарт кипит в крови возбуждением, и то, что раньше почему-то претило — он не может вспомнить, почему, да и какая разница, — перекрывается пьянящей вседозволенностью.  
Торопливо и жадно, с выдержанным годами голодом, целует так, как всегда хотел, и Роси отвечает так, как он всегда представлял и помнил. У его рта нет собственного вкуса, кроме помады и сигарет, и этого достаточно. На нём остались те шрамы, которые Дофламинго запомнил, и ещё несколько тех, в которых не был уверен — и это тоже удобно, знать их наизусть, находить наощупь, пальцами, губами. Роси вздрагивает, подставляясь под ласку, неровно толкается в накрывшую член руку, послушно раздвигает ноги, когда Дофламинго кладёт ладонь ему на бедро. Он смотрит из-под чёлки прямо в глаза, протягивает руку и стирает с лица Дофламинго помаду, а затем целует его сам. Сам направляет в себя его член, двигается в идеальном ритме, запрокидывает голову, раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике, когда Дофламинго приникает ртом к его ключице и кусает с такой силой, что туго переплетённые нити скрипят на зубах.  
Он не слушается только в одном: раньше Дофламинго мечтал выебать его так, чтобы он наконец перестал молчать и застонал вслух, а этот Роси по-прежнему молчит, что бы он с ним ни делал.  
Но так гораздо, гораздо лучше.  
Он засыпает с ним рядом; напитавшиеся теплом его тела нити медленно остывают в темноте.

— Так зачем тебе девчонка? — спрашивает Диаманте перед завтраком.  
— Которая? — переспрашивает Дофламинго. Безудержно яркий свет нового дня бьёт в глаза, сияет ослепительными новыми возможностями; временно забыть о какой-то девчонке вполне простительно.  
— Дочь Скарлет? — напоминает Диаманте. — Фальшивая наследница трона? Мелкая такая?  
— А зачем она мне? — искренне удивляется Дофламинго.  
Диаманте пожимает плечами.  
— Я думал, ты мне скажешь. Это ведь ты не дал мне её убить. — И в ответ на невысказанный вопрос поясняет: — Он не дал мне её убить, — кивком указав на Росинанта, — но какая разница, он же действует по твоей воле.  
Не по моей, не говорит вслух, но вдруг осознаёт Дофламинго. Одно дело — считать случайностью небольшие жесты, приписывать собственному подсознанию простые действия, на которые не было отдано команды. Но уйти из замка, найти Диаманте и остановить его уже мало похоже на хитрости подсознания. Мало похоже на Дофламинго вообще.  
— Конечно, по моей, — соглашается Дофламинго вслух. — Оставь её, она не опасна. Может, ещё окажется отличным развлечением, когда подрастёт.  
В ответной ухмылке Диаманте есть что-то мечтательное; его понятие “развлечений” обычно включает в себя острые лезвия и долгую агонию. Но они не проблема для Дофламинго; его проблема — клон, отрастивший зачатки своеволия.  
— Какого хера? — спрашивает его Дофламинго, когда Диаманте уходит. Спрашивает, не ожидая ответа на самом деле, но Роси послушно берётся за блокнот.  
“Я делаю то, что ты хочешь”.  
— Нет, — говорит Дофламинго.  
Да, утверждает Роси без слов, его рот сухой и прохладный, нырнувшие под одежду пальцы быстро теплеют от прикосновений. Дофламинго нечего ему возразить.  
Но теперь он обращает внимание. На все непрошеные жесты, неконтролируемые перемещения, слухи о подозрительно знакомой чёрной фигуре, которую видели где-то на окраине города именно в то время, когда Дофламинго был занят чем-то другим.  
Строго говоря, всё это ещё можно уложить в объяснение “на самом деле я управляю им подсознательно”. Для этого нужно всего лишь немного воображения, щепотка веры в собственную невзъебенность и отсутствие других разумных объяснений. То есть, даже когда Росинант достаёт из-за пояса пистолет и с будничным лицом пускает пулю в лоб мафиозо, которому Дофламинго собирался вот-вот пожать руку — в глубине души, конечно, Дофламинго вместо любых самых выгодных соглашений с этим человеческим мусором предпочёл бы сделать так же, да. Но если не лезть в глубину души — нихера подобного Дофламинго делать не собирался абсолютно точно.  
Поэтому, едва кое-как разобравшись с последствиями и вернувшись домой, он наконец делает то, что давно нужно было сделать.  
Разбирает клона на нити.  
Разбирает на сраные нити сраного клона.  
Разбирает, твою мать!  
Росинант стоит посреди комнаты, скучающе покачиваясь с носка на пятку, перекатывает сигарету, роняя пепел, из одного уголка рта в другой. Целый и невредимый.  
— Исчезни к хуям, — говорит ему Дофламинго сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
“Разве ты не будешь скучать по мне?” — машет листком Росинант.  
“Разве я мог предать тебя и сделать хоть что-то, чего ты не хотел?”  
“Разве убивать меня — не нарушение закона крови?”

Иногда Росинант ловит нитями его руки и ноги, удерживая на месте, не давая пошевелиться. Это выглядит логично: он всего лишь часть Дофламинго, созданная его фруктом, конечно, они делят на двоих одни и те же способности. Да и трахать людей, лишая их контроля, гораздо больше похоже на него, чем на Росинанта. Не то чтобы Дофламинго знал. Он вообще мало знал о Росинанте. Так мало, словно Росинант и настоящим-то никогда не был, просто плохая полузабытая фантазия.  
Иногда Дозор накрывает их поставки с подозрительной меткостью, словно они там знают точно, где ждать. Словно кто-то сливает им информацию. Ебаное дежа вю. Это выглядит не очень логично: зачем бы Дофламинго крысятничать на себя? С другой стороны, впрочем, никто никогда не привяжет такие возмутительные нарушения закона к имени шичибукая и одного из Двадцати, так что реальной опасностью это не грозит, так — неприятностями. А он, Дофламинго, может, так прорабатывает травмы. Восстанавливает наиболее близкую к исторической истине картину, чтобы, значит, как следует проработать.  
Какая беспомощная ёбаная чушь.  
— Тебе не кажется, что его давно пора уничтожить? — прямо спрашивает Требол.  
Очевидно, не один Дофламинго испытывает ебаное дежа вю.  
— Я не могу, — отвечает он.  
— Не можешь? Или не хочешь? — настаивает Требол.  
Не могу, твою мать, физически не могу, хочется Дофламинго заорать ему в лицо. Сказать это вслух. Рассказать хоть кому-то. Но что-то в голосе Требола, его вкрадчивый, нравоучительный тон, перетягивает на себя приоритеты.  
— А как же закон крови? — спрашивает Дофламинго, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Требол меняется в лице, ухмылка опадает с него, словно отгнившие лепестки с цветка.

И совсем уж, на первый взгляд, нелогично: зачем бы Дофламинго самому открывать ворота перед щенком, вернувшимся отомстить?  
— Кора, — говорит щенок сиплым шёпотом. Протягивает руку и, кажется, вот-вот сорвётся ему навстречу, разревётся, как сопливый ребёнок, на шею бросится, даром что вытянулся за тринадцать лет и бородку отрастил. Отвратительное зрелище эта его месть, если честно; подумать только, а Дофламинго когда-то ещё считал его похожим на себя.  
— Не надо, Ло, — говорит Росинант. — Это неправда. Я ненастоящий.  
— Разумеется, ненастоящий, — вставляет Дофламинго. — Во-первых, настоящий не разговаривает — и правильно делает, кстати, вечно какая-то херня случается, как он рот откроет, вот ты свою задницу сюда приволок, например. Во-вторых, не было никогда никакого настоящего Росинанта. Был только мой клон, второй Джокер в колоде — видишь, как улыбается? Чёрный в пару красному.  
Ло бледнеет, стискивает пальцы на мече добела.  
— Заткнись! — орёт он. — Он был настолько лучше тебя, ты и ногтя его не стоишь, даже не смей сравнивать!..  
Зря не верит. Дофламинго вот верит себе. Был ли у него когда-нибудь на самом деле настоящий брат — или только нитяная марионетка, которую он создал, чтобы она сражалась за него, сопровождала его, была рядом с ним, спала с ним? Делала то, что он хочет.  
— Нити, Ло, — говорит Росинант, протягивая к нему руки. Неуклюже перехватив слишком длинный меч, Ло коротко замахивается.  
Рассыпься, думает Дофламинго, пожалуйста, рассыпься. Развались к хуям, сраное макраме.  
Освобождённая марионетка стряхивает обрывки нитей с запястий и встаёт у Ло за плечом.

Строго говоря, всё это ещё можно уложить в объяснение “на самом деле я управляю им подсознательно”. Конечно, на первый взгляд — с чего бы Дофламинго мстить самому себе, если он не чувствует себя виноватым?  
Но Дофламинго всегда получает, что хочет.  
Осталось только признать, чего он на самом деле хочет.


End file.
